


The Empress and Her Knight

by KiraMyst



Series: The Spectrum Realm [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Empress Rey, F/M, Knight Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multi, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Palpatine, Rey Solo, Soft Ben Solo, ruling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Before Holdo rams The Raddus into the Supremacy, Rey takes Ben's hand. She and Ben both learn the true way to govern and rule as Leaders. While Rey discovers she's a natural at ruling, Ben finds he's much happier as Her Inforcer and Personal Guard, Kylo Ren. The Empress and her Knight go on a journey as they take the New Order on a different path, get to know their people and discover that The Force and the Galaxy aren't just Dark/Light, Good & Bad. The World that surrounds them is full of a Range of Colors with different Shades and that people and places aren't just one thing. That Everyone's Decisions, Memories, Words and Actions produce a whole Spectrum of Possibilities.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Spectrum Realm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Empress and Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Reylo!AU :)

Prologue

  
Ready, My Knight."

"Always, My Empress."

Since before Snoke, before Luke even before his parents abandonment, Ben has always felt there was something missing in his life.

Growing up scavenging on a desert planet, Rey has always that deep inside, she was meant to be somewhere else, doing something else.

Until fate, or the Force, had the two lost souls meet on Takodana.

Now having seen into each others heart, they finally found what they where looking for.

His Heart.

Her Duty.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
